Betrayal
by aceangel
Summary: When Haruno Sakura came back, she found out that Uchiha Sasuke had broken the promises her gave to her.


Betrayal

Summary: When Haruno Sakura came back, she found out that Uchiha Sasuke had broken the promises her gave to her.

Sakura is 25 years old and Sasuke is 36 years old.

Chapter 1 – You lied

"You lied, Sasuke," a pink-hair woman whispered.

"Sakura! Please-" Sasuke said desperately. He wanted her to understand.

"You said that you loved me," Sakura continued, her eyes never leaving Sasuke, "You said you wanted to marry me…and that you love me more than anyone else…" tears slowly welled up in her eyes as she shook her head, "But they were all lies…"

"Sakura! Listen-"

"Is there a reason why I should listen, Sasuke?" Sakura asked coldly as her tears slowly ran down her cheeks, "Is there?"

"Yes!" Sasuke said as he looked at Sakura, "Just-"

"When I came back, away from Konoha for some times," Sakura said coldly, "I saw you…breaking all those promises…the promises that you loved me…and the promise that you wanted me to marry you…" Sakura wiped away her tears, "I…I was a fool to believe you…"

"Sakura!" Sasuke said as she turn around, "I love-"

"I don't care who you love," Sakura said as she turned around and placed something near Sasuke's feet, "I don't love you anymore…"

Sasuke looked at his feet and picked the object up. His eyes widened and his heart sank, it was the ring that he bought for Sakura when he promise her that he would marry her.

"They were all lies…" Sakura whispered, "I hate you, Sasuke."

She turned around again and walked away. Away from him.

"Sakura!" Sasuke yelled as he ran and grabbed her hand, "Please listen to me! I love-"

"I thought I told you before," Sakura whispered coldly, "I don't love you anymore, I hate you." After she said those words she slapped Sasuke's hand away and walk away. Her pink bangs covered her eyes as she walked away.

Sasuke looked sadly after her as he clenched the ring.

Then he looked up and his eyes followed Sakura walking away and whispered, "You will come back to me, Sakura. You will."

* * *

Sakura quickly walked to her car. She wanted to be away from _him. _She wanted to be away from those lies…away from the promised that _he _had broken…

Sakura entered her car and slammed the door shut and locked that car. She buried her face in her hands and sobbed.

"I hate you, Sasuke!" she sniffed as she wiped away her tears.

_**I will move on…**_

Sakura sighed as she turned on the car and drove away.

* * *

Sasuke place the ring in his pocket and looked at the path where Sakura took. He closed his eyes and opened them again and smirked. And he walked away.

He entered his car and felt his phone ring.

"Hello. Uchiha Sasuke speaking," he said as he opened his phone as he closed his car door.

"Hello, Sasuke-sweetie-pie," a voice said seductively in his ear.

Sasuke froze for a second and closed his eyes.

"Karin," he said as he opened his eyes.

"Sasuke," Karin said on the other lie of the phone, "Would you like to visit my house. We can do _it_ again."

'I lose Sakura because of you,' Sasuke thought.

"No thanks, Karin," Sasuke said, his voice suddenly cold, "It's over."

"Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh?" Karin whined, "But-"

"Sorry, Karin. It's over. And stay away from me or else," Sasuke said coldly.

"Fine," Karin pouted, "But Sasuke," her voice went suddenly seductive, "I want you to be in my bed…"

"No," Sasuke said, "I don't like you. And stay away from me."

"Sasuke!" Karin whined.

"Karin. If you contact me again," Sasuke said, "I will completely ignore you for my whole entire life." And he closed his phone and smirked.

'Sakura,' he thought, 'You're mine.'

* * *

Sakura looked at the sky when she reached her apartment and entered the apartment. She smiled peacefully when she inhaled the air.

'It smells so fresh,' she thought and went back inside.

Sakura checked her telephone for any voice-mails and such. She found 1 from Tsunade.

"_Voice mail from Tsunade," _And Tsunade's voice began to speak, _"Sakura. For your request for being a doctor in Konoha Hospital – you have been accepted. Ha! Who taught you about the medics and stuff? Me! So you better thank me! Meet me tomorrow at Konoha Hospital in 12pm sharp. Thanks!"_

Sakura smiled with delight, she could feel the excitement bubbling inside her. She quickly dialed in some numbers and held the telephone to her ear.

"Hello," she said as the beeping stopped, "Ino?"

"Ah! Sakura!" Ino said on the other line, "How are you?"

"Good thanks!" Sakura smiled, "Guess what?"

"Um…" Ino said thoughtfully, "You seen a Cherry Blossom tree?"

"No!" Sakura laughed, "My goal happened!"

"Huh?" Ino said, "Oh! You became a doctor!"

"Not exactly," Sakura giggled, "I got accepted by Konoha Hospital!"

"Really?" Ino grinned, "That hospital is so great! I mean it saved the lives of many and so on…"

"That's because of the doctors there," Sakura said with a twinkle in her eye, "The doctors there are really good. I hope I can learn things from them!"

"Congratulations!" Ino smiled, "You achieved your dream! But Sakura," Ino's voice suddenly became serious, "I have to tell you something."

"What?" Sakura asked, confused.

"It's about Sasuke," Ino said.

Sakura froze and her lips barely moved, "What about him?"

"He…asked you to marry you right?" Ino asked.

"Yea…"

"And you know how you went to Suna for some time?"

""Yes…" Sakura said slowly.

"And Sasuke made those promises to you?"

"Yes…"

"Sakura…he broken all of them," Ino said.

"I know," Sakura's voice became quiet, "A little awhile ago…I told him that I knew what he done…and that he broken his promises for me…and I said that I hated him…" Sakura's voice cracked and started to sob.

"Oh Sakura," Ino said feeling sorry for Sakura, "Don't cry…there's always someone out there for you…"

"I know, Ino. I-I know," Sakura choked as she wiped away her tears, "But I decided…that I will move on…"

"Sakura…" Ino said, "You didn't even know what Sasuke did when you were away."

"What?" Sakura asked.

"I overheard him saying to Karin," Ino said quietly, "That he didn't even care for you and that the promised he said to you were just lies…he doesn't even care you, Sakura…I'm so sorry…And there are always people out there who are way better than Sasuke."

"He didn't just say that, did he?" Sakura asked.

"He said more…but I don't think you want to know…"

"Yea…I guess…" Sakura said, "Good night, Ino."

"Good night, Forehead," Ino relied and hang up. Sakura placed the phone back on the receiver and slumped to the ground.

"I hate you, Sasuke…"

* * *

Sakura looked at the Sun before she left her apartment. It was nearly noon. She quickly walked to the Konoha Hospital and entered.

"Excuse me," she said to the accountant, "I was told to meet Tsunade..

"Oh!" the accountant smiled, "You must be Haruno Sakura! Tsunade is in her office!"

"Thank you!" Sakura smiled as she left the accountant. The accountant smiled as Sakura left.

Sakura quickly walked through the hallways till she reached a door marked 'Tsunade's Office' – Tsunade wasn't just the head of Konoha Hospital's doctors but one of the best doctors in the world.

Sakura quickly straightened her blouse before knocking on the door.

"Come in," said a voice from the office. Sakura took a deep breath and entered the office.

"Ah! Sakura! Nice to see you again!" Tsunade said as she stood up, "And you're right on time as usual!"

"Hello Tsunade-sensei!" Sakura said as she embraced Tsunade, "It's really nice to see you again!"

Tsunade laughed as she let go of Sakura, "Yup! It has been awhile!" Her eyes twinkled as she collected a folder which contained many sheets of papers. "Here," she said as she handed Sakura the folder, "This contains a few forms for you to sign for becoming a doctor and the rest are advice and information about becoming a good doctor."

"Thank you!" Sakura smiled as she looked at the folder.

"You're welcome," Tsunade said, "I know you will become a good doctor! I taught you everything about medicine and so on."

Sakura nodded in agreement, "So when do I start?" she asked eagerly.

Tsunade laughed, "Eager aren't you? Well, tomorrow you can start – maybe with being a doctor for children with colds first."

"Really?" Sakura's eyes brightened and she smiled, "That will be great – thanks!"

"You're welcome, well Sakura," Tsunade said, "Go to Konoha Medical Centre tomorrow at noon."

"Okay, Thank you, Tsunade!" Sakura said as she bowed to Tsunade.

Tsunade smiled, "It's alright, Sakura. Just do your best!"

"I will!" Sakura said, "And I need to go. See you tomorrow!"

"Bye Sakura!" Tsunade said as Sakura left the room.

After the door had shut, Tsunade quiet said, "I hope you will be alright, Sakura…especially after _that."_

* * *

Sakura looked around as she walked around the mall. She glanced at her shopping list and looked for the grocery market.

"Sakura!" a voice yelled to her.

Sakura froze. She knew that voice.

Sasuke's.

Sasuke looked around. He was sure that he seen someone with pink hair. Definitely sure

His sharp eyes caught a glimpse of pink.

He quickly followed it till he was 4 meters away. He was sure that it was her.

"Sakura!" he yelled.

He saw Sakura froze.

He smirked. She still hasn't forgotten…not yet…

His eyes widen when she ran away.

"Sakura!" he yelled again. He saw people near him turning around to stare at him.

She ran even faster and disappeared out of him sight.

Sasuke swore and ran in the direction that she ran in.

He won't lose her. Again.

* * *

Sakura panted and looked from behind her, she quickly drew back when she saw Sasuke.

He is looking for her. For her.

Sakura gulped and moved away.

"Are you alright?" A voice asked her.

Sakura looked up and her eyes widened. A pair of onyx eyes stared back at her.

'Those eyes…just looks like Sasuke's,' she thought.

She looked up to see a man – handsome like Sasuke but he seemed different from him.

'He looks a lot like Sasuke,' she thought.

Sakura smiled and said, "Yes, I'm fine."

The man nodded and frowned, "I heard what my brother had done to a certain woman."

Sakura bit her lip and her bangs covered her eyes.

The man frowned away and said, "I'm Uchiha Itachi, and you?"

"Uchiha…" Sakura breathed her eyes wide. Itachi nodded.

"I'm Haruno Sakura…" she said. Itachi nodded again.

"Sasuke wants you want," he said.

"W-what?" Sakura gasped, "W-why?"

"I don't know why," Itachi said grimly, "But he really wants you."

"I don't…don't care about him," Sakura said, "I hate him!"

Itachi looked really surprised and glance at his watch, "Well, I have to go now. And Sakura – be careful and I will see you next time."

Sakura nodded, "Bye."

She watched as Itachi walked out of her sight. She sighed.

"Found you, Sakura," a voice whispered.

Sakura's eyes widened and she turned her head to her left.

"Sasuke…"

"Oh, so you remember me?" he smirked.

"Go away!" Sakura shrieked, "I don't love you anymore! Get lost!"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "Oh, didn't you love me before?"

"I don't care!" Sakura screamed at him, "I hate you!"

"You should stop lying, you know," Sasuke smirked.

Sakura's eyes narrowed and she walked away.

"Sakura," Sasuke called out to her, "You're mine."

"No you're not!" Sakura snapped, "I hate you! I despise you! Get out of my sight!"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Do you want me to spell it for you?" Sakura asked furiously, "Just get-"

"Leave her alone, Sasuke," a voice said as the speaker put his hand on Sakura's shoulder, "Leave."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"Itachi," he hissed.

"Itachi…"Sakura breathed.

"Sasuke. If Sakura hates you, I suggest you leave her alone," Itachi said coldly as he spun Sakura around and added, "Especially after _that._"

He walked off with Sakura.

Sasuke stared after them and clenched his fist.

Sakura bit her lip as soon as she was out of Sasuke's sight.

"What did Sasuke do when I was gone?" she asked softly. She felt Itachi froze and stiffen.

"Is it really that bad?" she asked.

Itachi nodded.

"Can you please explain to me?" Sakura said softly.

* * *

End of chapter

A/N: I hope you liked it...i liked the beginning though! Thanks for reading! ^^ It has been awhile since i updated a story - but i will do my best for updating! Thanks!

* * *


End file.
